Dandelion's Comedy Show
by WinxClubTrixFan
Summary: Decided to make this a chapter story, the next chapter will be Blind Dates. We'll have to see after that! I own Macie, Dandelion, and the plot for the story, but nothing else!
1. Crazy Dares

I walked into the room, laughing a bit. The audience was going to find my next bit hilarious. "Hello, and welcome back to **Dandelion's Comedy Show! I am Dandelion, Fairy of Flowers, your host! Today I am going to be daring some of you guys in the audience**!" I announced, sticking my hand in the bowl next to me. "**Now lets see who I am going to dare first..." **I pulled out a slip of paper, and looked at it.

"Oh wow, **Stormy! Come up!**" I called, laughing a bit. I examined the crowd, and my eyes landed on The Trix. Darcy had to pretty much push Stormy up onto the stage, while Icy was laughing her head off. "_Ugh!_ I can't believe out of all these people _**I**_ was chosen to do a dare!" Stormy exclaimed, irritably. "**Okay Stormy, you ready for your dare?**" I asked.

"Yeah, lets just get it over with." Stormy responded. "Alright then..." I thought for a minute, and a grin made it's way onto my face. "**Stormy, I dare you to dress up like a fairy for the rest of the night!**" I called out, and the audience burst into laughter.

"...Fine." Stormy growled, throwing something random at me- I think it was a hair pin- and stomping into the dressing room. She came back out a few minutes later, wearing a pink dress and tiara. She also had her hair down, which was rare. "**Remind me to kill this fairy once this is over!"** She shouted, pointing at me, earning laughs from the audience.

"Alright, you can go, just stay in the fairy outfit." I snickered. She rolled her eyes, and walked back over to her sisters- who were laughing like crazy. I stuck my hand back into the bowl, and pulled out another name. This time it was a pair.

"**Sky, Bloom, come up here!"** I called out. The fairy of the Dragon Flame and the Prince of Eraklyon looked at eachother, before coming up to the stage. "**Alright, are you ready for your dare?" **I asked them. "Yep." Sky responded. "Yeah, sure. It's not like we can get anything worse than what Stormy ended up with." Bloom laughed.

"**Alright, Sky, Bloom I dare you to..." **I thought for a minute. "**I dare you to hold hands for the rest of the day, until you go home!" **I shouted. "Alright, that shouldn't be so hard." Bloom said. "Alright, you can go back to your seats, just remember to stay holding hands!" I told them. They nodded, and went back to their seats.

I stuck my hand back in the bowl, and pulled out a name. Another pair. "**Macie and Mirta, come up!"** I called out. Most of us knew who Mirta was, but Macie was lesser known. She was the Trix' younger sister, though other than her, only me and The Trix knew that.

The two girls wandered up onto the stage. **"Mirta, Macie, are you ready for your dare?"** I asked. "Sure!" Macie replied. "Go for it." Mirta said. **"Okay, I dare you to... Spell and say your names backwards!"** I shouted. "Alright... Um.. E. a. c. i. m. Eacim." Macie said. "Alright, Mirta, your turn." I looked at Mirta. "Um... Okay... A.t.r.i.m. Atrim." Mirta said.

"Alright, you two may go! **You guys in the crowd can call them by their backwards names if you want to!**" I called out, laughing. I put my hand back into the bowl, and pulled out another slip of paper. This tiem it wasn't a pair, but three people. "**Valtor, Icy, and Darkar! Come up!" **I called out. I watched as the three came up onto the stage- Valtor pretty much had to grab Icy and pull her up. **"Darcy, your the lucky one! You haven't been dared... yet!" **Icy called out to her sister as she came up onto the stage.

"**Valtor, Icy, Darkar, are you ready for your dare?" **I asked. "Yeah." Valtor said. "Lets get this over with." Icy murmured, while Darkar just nodded. "**Alright! I dare you to..." **I snickered a little. **"I dare you to sit like a pyramid for the rest of the show, Valtor and Darkar on the bottom and Icy on the top!" **I called out, and the crowd burst out laughing- including Darcy and Stormy. "**I'm going to get you for this!" **All three of them shouted in unison, before going to one of the sofa seats and getting in a pyramid form.

"**Okay, one more dare and we'll be done..."** I stuck my hand back into the bowl and pulled out a slip. It was three people again- and it was so ironic what three it was. "Oh my gosh, **Darcy, Riven, and Musa! Come up!"** I called out, bursting out laughing.

"**Oh you have got to be kidding me!" **Musa shouted, as the three of them came up on the stage. **"How in tarnation did I end up with **_**the last dare**_**, and I had to be partnered with these two!" **Darcy shouted, glancing at Riven and Musa. **"I'm not too happy about this either." **Riven said.

"**It's not my fault the piece of paper chose you."** I snickered, as they made their way up onto the stage. **"Darcy, Riven, Musa, are you ready for your dare?"** I asked. "Sure, go ahead." Musa muttered. "Better just get it over with." Riven said. "Mhm." Darcy said. "**Alright...**" I thought for a minute, before speaking. "**Darcy, Riven, Musa, I dare you to stay together for 3 hours!" **I called out, and the crowd burst out luaghing. "**Good Luck with That!"** Darcy and Musa shouted.

"Hey, I didn't say you had to get along, just stay together." I snickered. "This is going to be a long next three hours..." Riven murmured. "**You can say that again!**" Musa and Darcy shouted. "Alright, that's all for now! Make sure to come back next time!" I shouted, as the crowd started to scatter. Just as I was getting ready to leave myself, Icy back came up on the stage.

I glanced back at her, and stifled a snicker. "What is it?" I asked. She stared at me a moment, and then froze the whole building solid. Thankfully it missed me. I sighed in annoyance, as she left. "...It'll thaw out." I muttered to myself, before leaving, pondering what I was going to do next time on the show.

Maybe I could set up some blind dates.

Now wouldn't that be funny?


	2. Blind Dates

I brushed out my light gray her, and smoothed down my light pink top. I put on a couple of bracelets, and then walked out onto the stage. **"Hello, and Welcome back to Dandelion's Comedy Show!"** I called out, and the crowd cheered. **"I believe my last show turned out to be a success, what do you guys think!?**" I called out to the audience, and immediately cheers came up. "A**lright, Good, because this one is going to be similar, except instead of picking random people to do dares out of a bowl, I'll be picking **_**dates**__!_" I called out.

Once the cheering died down, I stuck my hand in the bowl. Before pulling out the dates, I addressed the audience. "1**0 of you will be getting dates, but only 10! I wonder who the first two will be.." **I pulled two slips of paper out of the bowl, and read them. "**The first pair is... Wow! Icy and.. Darkar!" **I called out.

**"Your kidding, right!?" **I heard Icy's voice from the crowd. **"Nope, sorry!" **I replied, laughing. "**Find your date and sit together until the other 8 people are picked!" **I laughed. Icy stared at me for a minute, before going to find Darkar. "**Okay.. The next pair is..."** I stuck my hand into the bowl, and pulled out two slips of paper. "**Mirta and Timmy!"** I called out. I watched as Mirta got up from where she was sitting next to Macie, and made her way over to where Tecna and Timmy were sitting together. She said something to Tecna that I couldn't hear, but I imagine she was apologizing for temporarily stealing her boyfriend.

**"Alright, 4 down, 6 to go."** I stuck my hand in the bowl again, and pulled out two more slips of paper. I looked at them, and then laughed. "**Your gonna get a kick out of this one, The next pair is Darcy and Brandon!"** I laughed. "**WHAT!?"** I heard a exclamation from two different people in the crowd- Darcy and Stella.** "Sorry, the paper picked!" **I laughed, throwing the paper into the front row of the crowd.

Once Darcy and Brandon had found each other, I put my hand back in the bowl, and pulled out two more slips of paper. "**The next pair is... Bloom and... Oh my god, Valtor!" **I laughed, looking at the crowd. Bloom was staring at me like I was crazy, and Valtor was staring at me like he was going to kill me. My eyes also landed on The Trix, (who were in separate places now due to Icy and Darcy having dates), laughing their heads off. I grinned, and watched as Bloom and Valtor found each other.

"**Alright, that's 6 down, 4 to go!" **I called out, sticking my hand back into the bowl. I pulled out two more slips of paper and looked at them. "**Alright, the next pair is... Stormy and Riven!"** I called out, snickering. Hey, at least it was Stormy and not Darcy. That would have been even more awkward. I watched as Riven wordlessly made his way over to Stormy, who was staring at me like she was about to kill me- about like Valtor was when I picked him and Bloom to be dates. I laughed, and stuck my hand back in the bowl. "**And the last two are..."**

I pulled out two more slips of paper, and looked at them. "**Stella and... KNUT!" **I burst out laughing. "**WHAT!?"** Stella shouted, as Knut came and sat down next to her. **"I'm dating an ****_Ogre!?" _**She shouted. **"First Darcy gets my boyfriend, now he's replaced with an Ogre!"** Stella shouted, obviously mad. "**Hey, it's only for one night!"** I called out, laughing.

**"One night is bad enough!"** Stella replied. "**Alright, now that all the dates are picked, those of you that have not been picked from the bowl and have dates that haven't been picked either, find your respective dates, and follow me to the dance hall in the back of the building! Those of you chosen,stay together so I can watch you, and see how your dates go!"** I called out, laughing. The people in the seats got up and found their respective dates, and then followed me into the dance hall.

I sat on a bench, and watched the dates I had picked. My eyes landed on Stormy and Riven. I watched, curiously. "I can't believe Dandelion picked _you_ as my date." Stormy was saying. "I'm not too thrilled either, but can you refrain from electrocuting me at least until the dance is over?" Riven asked. "...I'll try." Stormy replied.

I snickered, and then looked around for another one of the couples- this time my eyes landed on Bloom and Valtor, probably the second worst couple here, only beat by Stella and Knut. "Uh..." Bloom wasn't sure what to say. "This is awkward." She murmured. "Lets just get this over with." Valtor said, pulling Bloom out onto the dance floor.

I snickered, and my eyes traveled back over to Stormy and Riven, who were already dancing. I snickered again, and then looked for another couple. This time my eyes landed on Icy and Darkar. "This is absolutely_ crazy_! I would have preferred Valtor or even Prince Sky over you... Then again, maybe I _would_ take you over Prince Sky." Icy was saying. "I'm not very happy about ending up with you either." Darkar replied.

I snickered, and looked around for a particular couple- Darcy and Brandon. Finally my eyes landed on them. "I can't believe I got stuck with _you_ for a date! I'd of rather had Valtor! Although it is pretty funny to see Bloom tortured by having to dance with him..." Darcy said, snickering at the last part. "Lets get this over with so I can go back to Stella." Brandon said, walking out onto the dance floor, Darcy following reluctantly behind.

Then I looked for Stella and Knut, and finally my eyes landed on them. "Do you even know _how_ to dance!?" Stella was shouted at Knut. "Uhm... Yeah... I think so." Knut replied. "Alright then, show me!" She walked out onto the dance floor and Knut followed her. I didn't watch any longer. Finally my eyes landed on Mirta and Timmy one of the less awkward dates in the crowd. They seemed to be having a good time. I grinned, and then stood up. **"I have an announcement to make!"** I got the attention of all of the guests. **"This was meant to be a contest! The contest for the worst date..." **I waited for their reactions. **"And the winner of that contest is... Stella and Knut!" **I called, laughing.

**"I hope you guys had a good time, and be sure to come back next time!" **I called out, walking out the door. The Trix split from their respective dates- obviously very glad too- and followed me out. I glanced back at them, and snickered. "Yes?" I turned to them, a grin on my face. "Next time, think twice before you try and make me date _Darkar_ off all people!" Icy shot a Icicle at me, before vanishing. I dodged the attack, but now there was a giant hole in the wall. "...That's going to take some repairing." I muttered, before walking out, and back home.


End file.
